A Bet
by gdahs
Summary: Fed up with Harry and Ginny crushing on each other and both not acting on it. Hermione comes up with an idea.It's Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw, if Gryffindor win, Harry and Ginny have to kiss each other.If Ranvenclaw wins Hermione admits her feelings to Ron
1. A Bet

A Bet

Hermione Granger at this moment would say for the first time in her life she felt the normal one out of her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Ron Weasley was currently prancing around with that..._slut _Lavender Brown at the moment, which angered me (Hermione) to a boiling point. Reminding myself I counted to ten_ once _again to calm myself down and thought of the positive things

My other best friend, Harry Potter. Was currently crushing on his best friends sister, Ginny Weasley. I smirked, as now as to speak, he was currently doing one of his faviourite activities- that he denies- Ginny Watching

I suppressed a snigger with difficulty, as Harry was burning a hole through Dean's head as Ginny and Dean were currently talking. If looks could kill...

Currently now, Harry was cutting his food with his knife a _little _too hard as a second later, there was a *crack*. Harry and I both blinked and looked at Harry's plate. Somehow Harry had cut the plate in half, which I could see when Harry held it up with a dumbstruck expression on face which I had to strain not snort at that. My best friend really is an idiot sometimes...

With a muttered "oops" Harry moved it away from him and propped his elbow on the desk, his face on his hand. Ginny Watching again. As Dean left the table now, Harry had a lovestruck expression on his face watching

I rolled her eyes, how Ginny hasn't realised yet of Harry's crush on her yet, was really a wonder

"_Won-Won, _why don't we sit by your friends" I heard that high-pitched from the distance which made me want to bang my head on the table a mutiple of times

Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley were prancing around the great hall, their hands entwined, my jealousy boiled and tried to force myself to look away but found that I couldn't. They sat down besides us- me and Harry

"Hey" Ron says

"Hiya" Lavender's high-pitched voice cuts through me like a knife

But forcing myself to smile, I muttered a quick 'hello'

Harry had obviously didn't even realise Ron and Lavender sat down as he was still Ginny Watching. I bit back a smile, but being the good friend I am- as Ron is here- I whacked him with one of my books snapping him out of his daydream, and glared at me, before realising Ron was here, muttering a quick 'hello' himself, started grabbing a _lot _of food and another plate as he broke the previous one.

_Especially treacle tart_. I mused. I swear that guy is obsessed with treacle tart, I _always_ see him eat it. You don't even have to pay attention to know Harry is obsessed with it, pretty much _everyone _knows!

Ron obviously didn't realise anything as he was too busy admiring his precious _Lav-Lav_. I resisted the urge to vomit... and to hex her, maybe I should get Ginny to hex her, her bat-bogeys is pretty much known to everyone... no I musn't get Ginny in trouble for my own selfish desires. And most of important, we must not risk getting in any more trouble

_Oh God _I thought. Now that Dean is gone, and Harry is avoiding looking at Ginny. Ginny is now doing _her _favourite activity. Harry watching. I snickered. Kind of amusing really. Harry spends most of his time watching Ginny and Ginny spends most of her time watching Harry. It is also a wondar how Harry hasn't figured it out as well, but then again Ginny doesn't make it as obvious as Harry does

Ginny, the same as Harry had done earlier propped her elbow on the desk, her face on her hand- Harry Watching. I mean they both do it so often I have even come with a name for it, Harry Watching and Ginny Watching... not very imaginative but still...

I attempted to keep my face natural and uncaring as Ron bid Lavender farewell... hopefully forever but I know it's beacuse Lavender has Divination now, and neither Harry, Ron or herself take that lesson so we have a free period now.

"So you two looking forward to the Quidditch match then" Ron asked, striking up conversation

I, myself never really caring for Quidditch, only watch and cheer for it as Harry and Ron play on the team. Harry since first year and Ron... a couple of months

"Yeah, can't wait" Harry grinned

"Me too" Ron says

"What about you, Hermione" Ron asked

I blinked, before realising he was talking to me

"Are you excited for the Quidditch match, I really hope Gryfindor will win!" Ron says exitedly

I rolled my eyes and smiled

"Of course Gryfindor is going to win with you two on the team" I say, trying to be encouraging them

"And Ginny" Harry said a bit too quickly

Ron and I looked at him with a weird expression on our faces

Harry blushed and turned away muttering "She's one of the best Quidditch players on the team"

Ron blinked, looking at Harry suspiciously "Yeah" Ron agreed

I smirked at Harry. He looked at me before muttering at me "Shut up" before turning away

I rolled my eyes once again. What was I thinking in first year to be friends with _two boys _as best friends. Well it wasn't really their fault as in first year, Harry and Ron used to think I was just an annoying bookworm who wouldn't leave them alone as I kept talking to them as I wanted to be their friend. Even though at the time they used to annoy me as they kept breaking the rules which I would tell them _every _time even though they used to groan and roll their eyes and pretend they were listening, nodding their heads and muttering 'yeahs' every now and then

_Well they still do that now._I mused. Ever since they saved me from the troll on halloween we've been the best of friends, or known as the 'Golden Trio'.

Ron tried to strike up conversation again when the silence fell as I was too busy in day-dream world thinking back to first year and Harry was too busy cursing himself over his little slip-up- well it really wasn't a slip-up but Harry was always the type to over-think things- and from the suspicious look Ron gave him

"Did you know that Dean and Seamus are betting against each other depending on who wins the match, if Ravenclaw wins then-" Ron says

I didn't hear anymore as just like thunder struck upon me or a ice-cream truck fell upon me- wizards and witches have wierd expressions and I picked up on it after 6 years- an idea came to me.

A bet. Of Course. I smirked. Glancing at Ginny who was still Harry Watching and Harry who was listening to Ron but glancing for a second a couple a times at Ginny's direction- who still didn't realise Ginny was watching him.

This just might work. And Harry and Ginny will agree to the bet, I'll make sure to that. They're competive in some sitauation mainly winning battle, arguements and most of all bets! This might be eaier then she thought.

That was the last thing she thought of it today before listening to Ron again...she might of had an epiphiny but she still has time to admire and listen to Ron. And unlike Harry and Ginny she doesn't make it obvious. I sighed listening to his dreamy voice, cursing Lavender to oblivian

_What do you think? Please Review :)_


	2. A Bet Part II

**A Bet Part II**

Harry, Ron and I were now at the moment walking to the common room for the rest of the period till our next lesson. I had done all of my homework last night for the week, but no doubt the second we sit down Harry and Ron will be asking to copy _mine_ for next period. So unorganised I swear.

I am right as, as soon as we flop down on the couch in the common room, Ronald says

"Hey Hermione, you know that homework that is for next period, can we copy- ow! "

Harry had quickly nudged him cutting him off, giving him a look

"Oh right, I mean _compare_ work to, off _course_ we have done it" Ron quickly corrects after the last time I told him to stop copying mine all the time.

I raise my eyebrow "Let's see then, I can 'compare' them for you"

Ron hastily says "No, er I can do it"

Harry snickers, turning his head to the sound of the door opening, and guess who walks in

Ginny Weasley, I roll my eyes at the sight of Harry pretty much gawking at her as she plops down with one of her friends, how Ron hasn't noticed his best friend has a crush on his sister seriously goes beyond me.

"So? Hermione"

I sigh "Fine, yes you can copy my homework, but for the last time" Getting out my book

Ron attempts to deny it "No really, it is-"

"Ronald we both know you haven't done it" I sigh again. _Only because it's Ron_

He thanks me then says "Hey Harry, I got the homework we can both copy" Without looking at him but at the lack reply of his best mate, Ron turns his head to do so "Harry, er what you looking at?"

"Nothing" He quickly shouts, snapping his head back around

I laugh quietly and watch as Ron repeats that they can copy my homework and as they hastily scribble it down, changing the words a bit.

Ron then tells us he's going to his room to get something and will be back in a minute to which we both nod to. With Ron gone for a bit I use this for my opportunity for my plan.

"Hey Ginny" Said girl glances over at me and I signal for her to come over to which she does so, she plops down next to me. I look over at Harry; he's definitely paying attention now. Ginny waits for me say something

I pause thinking how to say this "Say Ginny, Harry how would the two of you like to have bet between you"

Harry and Ginny exchange confused looks. "A bet"

I smile "Yes, its Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw tonight, depending on who wins get different results"

They're really confused now; I'm not really the type of girl who proposes bets on anything especially things out of my control really. They don't question it though choosing to ask about the results instead.

"What different results?" Ginny asks

**A.N- I was going to stop her but since it's been a year around thought I'll be nice**

They were both going to kill me for this but I hurried ahead and decided to be brave. "If Gryffindor wins... you two have to kiss"

"What?!" Their eyes both widened in shock, mouths widened in shock

"Er... we have to kiss who" Harry hastily says. I snort; he knows full well what I meant

I suppress the urge to slap my forehead instead saying "Each other, Harry. You and Ginny kiss on the lips" I add the last bit just in case they decide to be clever and kiss on the cheek

They are still staring at me in shock; Ginny is blushing now, her face nearly matching her hair.

I smile "Well?"

They look at each other, shyly. They are both grinning slightly, I think they both want to but just don't want to admit it. Ginny is attempting to hide her red face with her hair.

Then they both turn around to look at me and they both smirk, I don't know why but I don't like that look and my smile falters.

"What?" I ask

"What happens if Ravenclaw wins?" Ginny asks

I hadn't thought about that and I think by the look on my face they know that.

"Well I got an idea" Harry says

I look at him warily "What?"

Harry clears his throat and glances at Ginny then back at me. "If Ravenclaw wins you have to admit your feelings to Ron"

"What!" I shout in horror and shock. Oh how the tables have turned

"You heard me, Hermione, and don't deny it, it is bloody obvious that you do"

My throat has gone dry and I'm pretty sure I am blushing now

I attempt to clear my throat but it still comes out quiet and slightly rough when I say "...But what if Ron-"

"He feels the same way" Ginny says smiling at me

Does he really? He does according to Harry and Ginny and I can't help the smile that comes on my face at the news of that. Well that would make it easier if he feels the same way and I start to feel hope within me at that.

"Obvious? You two can talk" I grumble to myself "But he's with-"

"-I'm sure he'll choose you over her, Hermione" Harry assures me

Conniving idiots... those two are perfect for each other

I sigh heavily and smile softly "Alright" I say softly and quietly. They both grin at that

"If Gryffindor win then you two kiss" That got the grins of their faces, I laugh quietly at their expressions but I can tell they want to. "But if Ravenclaw wins then I admit my feelings to Ron"

"Deal" We all shake hands to make it official and I idly wonder why they didn't get me to kiss Ron like I done for them two.

Ginny smiles at Harry blushing slightly then giving me a quick hug, before she stands up and goes back to sit with her friend who is waiting for her on the other side of the room.

Oddly at that moment, Ron walks back in the room at that exact moment where he falls heavily on the couch beside me where Ginny was sitting by me a moment ago.

Harry clears his throat "Hey what took you so long?" he asks

"Sorry, I walked into Seamus and we got talking for a bit but I got my present for Lavender, meeting her in 10 minutes"

I froze at that and Harry quickly asks "Present?"

"Yeah, it's our anniversary tonight so I got her a little something, nothing much really"

Harry and I stare at each both thing of the same thing. It is Ron and Lavender's anniversary tonight, and if Ravenclaw win then I have to admit my feelings to Ron on their anniversary. I am horrified; oh my, what have I got myself into.

**XXX**

**Sorry it's late but hopefully this makes up for it. Read, enjoy and Review! Please review and hope this is okay.**


End file.
